


The Reason Sam Can't Concentrate

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sam in Heaven, Slash, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about the Trickster and how he and Gabriel got to the point they are. Then he feels Gabriel die and goes to Castiel for an answer. The angel's reply stuns Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 67%

The first time Sam met the Trickster, he was 100% straight and his liking for the guy was at 0%. After all, he was a monster torturing and killing people for his own amusement. Though, granted, they usually deserved it. After calling Bobby when he couldn't work with Dean anymore, the elder hunter explained what they were up against and how to kill it. They made a plan, after first making sure the janitor was the Trickster, and killed him. Though the guy had some pretty good incentives to make them let him live. Sam wrote that hunt off as finished in his mind and didn't think any further on it. Until about a year later.

\---------------------------------------------------

He was desperate to find something, anything to help Dean out of his deal. They were taking some time off in a small town to get back to hunting. A man had disappeared in the local "Mystery Spot" and his daughter was looking for him. Sam had finally convinced Dean to investigate it, citing the Bermuda Triangle as an example of a place where space and time do funny things.

"Fine, fine," Dean replied. "Let's go check it out tonight." They waited until dark and then broke into the building. They saw tables and chairs nailed to the ceiling, floors tilted at crazy angles, and other silly things. But there was no sulfur, no hits on the EMF, nothing. It was all normal and natural and quiet. Until the voice shakily told them to freeze.

"It's ok," Dean said, holding up his hands. "We're cops. I'm going to reach for my badge."

"Don't move!" the man said, his finger tightening on the trigger. None of them expected the sudden, harsh explosion and the blood blooming on Dean's chest.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He ran forward to catch his brother and looked up at the man.

"Call 911!" Sam said. "Dean, come on man. Don't die on me!" But Dean's eyes slowly darkened and life fled them.

CLICK  
Asia played loudly on the radio and Sam sat up in his bed. He looked over to see Dean tying his boot and bobbing his head in time with the song.

"Dude, Asia," Dean said, grinning at him. "This song rocks." Sam gaped at his brother, amazed and speechless to see him alive. Dean turned up the radio and danced his way into the bathroom. Sam ran a hand through his hair and decided that he must have had a particularly vivid and disturbing dream. Then they walked into the diner again.

"Hey, Tuesday, pig in a poke," Dean said, staring at the specials. He ordered the special and bacon while Sam watched the events of dream play out yet again. He tried to convince Dean that they were reliving yesterday, but Sam could tell his brother didn't believe him.

"Let's go right now," Sam said, sliding out of the booth. "Tonight is a bad idea to case the Mystery Spot." Dean agreed and they walked outside. As Dean started crossing the street, a car barrelled out of nowhere and hit him. Sam saw the light fade from his eyes again and woke up to the same click and music as before.

He lived through hundreds of Tuesdays, in every possible incarnation. He saw Dean savaged by a dog, slip in the shower, cut his throat with his razor, electrocute himself, and even get killed by an axe Sam was holding. As exhaustion wormed its way deep into Sam's body, he thought about giving up. There seemed to be no escape, no hope. He was doomed to watch his brother die in increasingly horrific ways.

Then he noticed the syrup. One of the guys in the diner, an older guy dressed sharply in a dove-gray suit, always had maple syrup with his pancakes. Until the day he decided to have strawberry. Sam knew nothing ever changed here, except the cirumstances of Dean's death. As he stared at the syrup, a thought started rising in his mind.

CLICK

Asia played again, but Sam knew what he was facing this time. He waited impatiently for the man to finish his breakfast and walk out, Sam pulling Dean behind him. They cornered the man and found he was actually the Trickster they thought they had killed. The Trickster agreed to let them go and Sam woke up on Wednesday. Only to hear a gunshot ring out minutes later. Dean was killed outside, mugged for the few dollars he had in his wallet.

Sam spent the next six months tracking the Trickster, the being never far from his mind. He was furious at the monster and hated him with all his might. Though, when he wasn't paying attention to the pain, his mind would wander to a pair of golden brown eyes. Eyes that had seen far too much yet still retained an air of joy and innocence. Or a knowing smirk, lips lifted at the corners inviting others to share in the joke. When Sam noticed his contemplation of that, he would wrench his mind violently back to the anger and hate.

A call from Bobby pulled him back to South Dakota, where the Trickster finally faced him. Watching him, listening to his earnest speech, Sam felt a little of the hate and anger melt away. He stood quietly, the Trickster's words washing over him.

"There's a lesson in this," the Trickster said. "Dean is your weak spot. He's going to die and you need to learn to live without him. There's nothing you can do." Sam shook his head and sighed. He wanted his brother back. They would find a way out of this deal.

"Please, just bring him back," Sam begged, tears in his eyes. The Trickster sighed, a look of compassion and sorrow floating in his eyes. He nodded and gave Sam an unreadable look. Hearing the sound of snapping, Sam woke up back in that motel and hurried Dean away. The anger and hate were still there but they were far smaller and distant than they had any right to be.

\------------------------------------------

It wasn't until two years later that Sam and Dean met the Trickster again. They had done unspeakable things and were fighting to end the Apocalypse. While working on a case that seemed to be about the angels, they found themselves stuck in TV land by the Trickster. After hearing that they had to play their roles, Sam tried to talk Dean into allying with the creature. He was one of the few beings left who had any chance of standing up to Lucifer.

They worked through the scenes designed by the Trickster, slowly falling into the role in each one. Cas found them in some sort of Japanese game show, breaking through the doors.

"We have to get out of here," Cas said urgently. "This thing is far more powerful than it should be." He reached for the boys but disappeared before he could get them out. They went through a few more channels before being cornered by the Trickster again.

"What the hell is the point of all this?" Sam asked him suspiciously. The trickster turned his golden eyes on Sam and sighed.

"I want you guys to play your roles," the Trickster repeated. "But out there" He waved his hands out to the left, indicating out in the real world.

"You want us to say yes," Sam said flatly, pieces slotting into place. "You want Michael and Lucifer to wear us to the prom."

"Ding ding ding!" the Trickster mocked. "I want this stupid fight to be over. So man up and play your roles." He disappeared and Dean found himself in the Impala. He looked around for Sam and discovered that his younger brother had been turned into the Imapala.

"I don't think we're dealing with a trickster," Dean said thoughtfully. "I think it's something else. And I've got a plan." Dean drove Impala-Sam to a forest preserve and set up the trap he had in mind. He called to the Trickster, claiming to be willing to play his role. The Trickster showed up, a warm grin on his face that Sam could see even as the car.

"Nice rims, Sammy," the Trickster whistled appreciatively. Even though Sam snarked back, he could feel a warmth steal through him at the Trickster's words. He was complimenting him? Sam was turned back into a human and stood looking down at the golden brown eyes he hadn't been able to get out of his thoughts for two years. Dean's lighter flicked and a ring of holy fire flared up around the Trickster.

"Fine, fine, you got me," the Trickster said, resigned. "I'm not really a trickster."

"Which angel are you?" Sam asked. "Grumpy, Dopey, or Douchey?"

"Gabriel," the man said quietly. "They call me Gabriel." His golden eyes rested on Sam sadly, as if it hurt to reveal that part of himself. Sam felt an odd tingling over his skin as the implications of the name crashed down on him.

"The archangel?" Sam asked, his breath going hoarse. "The Messenger of God?" Gabriel nodded, his eyes never leaving Sam's. The tingling became more intense and Sam had a sudden irrational thought that he was 25% sure he was starting to like Gabriel. Even though the archangel had put him through a ton of hell, he thought he was doing the right thing. The right thing for Sam.

"So, which side are you on?" Dean asked, drawing Gabriel's attention to him. "Michael's or Lucifer's?" Sam listened vaguely to the conversation, adding a few pointed questions of his own to draw Gabriel's attention back to him. For some reason, Sam enjoyed being the focus of that intense stare. After Gabriel brought Cas back and Dean brought the conversation to a close, they left, Sam sparing one backward glance to the archangel trapped in holy fire. Dean sprang the fire alarm and walked out. Sam didn't expect to see the archangel again until the night he did.

\---------------------------------------------

"Elysian Fields?" Sam asked, confused, staring at the name on the door of the motel. "Something about that is familiar. You really think we should stop here?"

"Dude, it's raining buckets out there," Dean said tiredly. "Anymore water and the Impala would need to turn into a boat." Sam sighed and walked with Dean up to the concierge at the desk. The man was wearing an odd red suit and had a chilling grin plastered on his face.

"Welcome to Elysian Fields," he said cheerfully. "Checking in?" Dean nodded and gave him a credit card. He took the tissue the concierge held out with a confused look until the man pointed out blood on Dean's neck. They settled in, suspicions rising at all the weird things they were seeing.

It all made sense, though, when they were pulled into a room with tables arranged as a horseshoe and they saw the people standing and sitting with nametags. Odin, Kali, Baldur, Baron Samedi some of them read and Sam felt his heart stop.

"Pagan gods," he whispered to Dean. "We are so, so screwed." They listened to the spiel and the arguments as the gods discussed what to do about Lucifer and the Apocalypse. They were in the middle of a lengthy fight when Sam and Dean tried to slip away. A chandelier fell, almost crushing them, and they heard a warm, dark voice telling them to stay. At that point, Gabriel flung the doors wide and walked in.

"Welcome, Loki," Baldur's cultured voice rang out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hurt I wasn't invited," Gabriel said, mock-sorrowfully. "I had to go and find out on my own." He turned to Sam and Dean, grinning, then snapped them into their room. Sam and Dean turned to each other, identical looks of What the hell? on their faces when Gabriel's warm voice burst out in a laugh.

"You two are the biggest morons in the history of morons," the archangel laughed. "You see a hotel called Elysian Fields and you don't keep driving?"

"Why?" Dean asked, his tone sharp. "What's the name of the hotel matter?" But Gabriel was watching Sam, watching the younger Winchester's eyes widen in sudden and pained understanding.

"Sammy there gets it," Gabriel replied, nodding his head at Sam. "Why don't you explain for the brain-challenged in the room?"

"Elysian Fields was the place in Greek mythology that heroes went to," Sam replied quietly. "It was their afterlife."

"Crap," Dean breathed, panic flaring in his eyes. "How do we get outta this?"

"Are we sure we want to?" Sam asked curiously. "Couldn't they help us against Lucifer?" Gabriel snorted and shook his head.

"They won't stand a chance," he said, flicking a hand. "My brother will turn them into finger paint." They argued a few more minutes before settling on a plan, Sam's stomach jumping every time Gabriel's eyes focused on him. Now he was 48% sure he liked the guy, especially after the trouble he's going to to help them escape.

But it doesn't go well when Lucifer arrives. He walked through the hotel, leaving blood and destruction in his wake. Kali, Baldur, Sam, and Dean are holed up in the room with the tables as Lucifer strode in. Baldur was killed while Kali tried to destroy Lucifer with fire.

"Hey, guys," Gabriel whispered to the cowering Sam and Dean. "I came back. Hold onto this." Gabriel slaps a DVD case into Dean's chest and winks at Sam before throwing his brother out of the room with his angel powers.

"Brother," Lucifer said, happiness in his tone. "It's been so long." Gabriel moved to help Kali stand, handing her to Sam and Dean.

"Get her out of here," Gabriel ordered, his gaze flicking over all of them. Sam swallowed when Gabriel's eyes met his; he saw death floating there. The archangel knew he wasn't going to live through this. Sam tried to convey forgiveness for the Mystery Spot in his gaze and the moment broke, Gabriel turning to face his brother and the Winchesters leaving with Kali.

Several minutes later, Sam felt the explosion in the back of his mind as Gabriel died. Tears pricked his eyes and he begged Dean to turn around. Sam could tell Lucifer was gone and Dean finally agreed to go back to the hotel. Dean stayed with Kali in the car when they saw the ruins that the once-beautiful hotel had become.

Sam picked his way through the debris and bodies to the room Gabriel still lay sprawled in. If he didn't know better, Sam would think Gabriel was sleeping. But the ash-painted wings and gash in his chest proved the lie. Sam choked back sobs and slowly walked to Gabriel's side. He dropped to his knees and touched the archangel's shoulder. He was cold and his eyes were dark.

Sam let the tears run down his face, still not understanding the connection that told him Gabriel had died. He sat there for several minutes, one hand on the dead archangel's shoulder. After he had cried himself dry, Sam stood and nodded his head respectfully. He was now 67% sure he liked Gabriel and possibly more. He didn't really want to consider it anymore. It hurt too much. He made his way back out to the Impala and a very silent Dean and Kali.

Golden brown eyes watched him go, hiding deep in the shadows. They closed, a look of pain crossing the face they belonged to.

"Sorry, kid," Gabriel whispered.


	2. Obsession

Obsession. Such a simple word for something that can come to encompass one's life. The word itself wasn't big enough to hold all its meanings, not near enough to explain all the feelings. All this flashed through Sam's head as he stared out the window of the Impala. Thanks to the information Gabriel had entrusted to them before the archangel died, they knew how to defeat Lucifer. They knew how to put him back in his cage. Sam just wished, when he allowed himself to think about it, that the knowledge hadn't come at such a cost.

"Whatcha thinking about, Sammy?" Dean interrupted his thinking. "We're doing good. Got three rings already."

"I'm thinking about the cost," Sam replied quietly, his stomach churning. "I'm thinking about all those we've lost in this stupid fight."

"You can't think that way," Dean replied, stealing a worried glance at his younger brother. "Doing that will drive you mad."

"If I'm not already," Sam muttered, too quietly for Dean to hear. For a month now, Sam'd been dreaming of a pair of golden brown eyes and a smug grin. Of a face that was far too alive and carefree to belong to a being who was now dead. Finally admitting to himself that he had grown to like the snarky archangel who had saved them from his brother, Sam mourned the loss of a friendship he'd never had.

After Dean had pulled the Impala into its usual parking space at Bobby's house, Sam got out and stalked into the house. He headed to his room with a barely polite greeting to Bobby and shut himself in. He knew very well that his new antisocial tendencies were worrying Dean and Bobby but he couldn't bring himself to care. This obsession with what-could-have-been and why he felt Gabriel die were consuming him.

"Castiel, if you aren't busy," Sam prayed, needing someone to talk to. "I could really use a friend right now." It took a few minutes and Sam had given up on Cas showing up when the whoosing of wings filled the room.

"Hello, Sam," came Cas's gravelly voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I...I need to talk," Sam replied hesitantly, his voice breaking. "About Gabriel." Cas nodded at him, compassion flickering over his face before settling into the familiar mask of neutrality.

"What about him?" Cas asked, prompting Sam when the younger Winchester stayed silent. Sam ran a hand through his hair, stalling even more. Though another flash of golden eyes in his mind broke his silence.

"Is he really dead?" Sam asked, hope and fear coloring his voice. "I mean, he hid for centuries as the Trickster. Is there a chance he's alive?"

"I don't think so," Cas replied thoughtfully. "Lucifer is far more powerful than Gabriel was, much as he was an archangel. Gabriel was the youngest of them. But if anyone could trick Lucifer, he could have." Sam raised his eyes to Cas's, a terrible light burning in them. Cas involuntarily flinched back; no human should have that in his eyes.

"How did I feel him die?" Sam whispered. "What was the explosion in my mind?" Cas studied Sam, his expression one of surprise and shock that didn't melt into the mask at all. It was as if Cas had forgotten he wore a vessel and was no longer in control.

"You felt him die?" Cas finally said in disbelief. "Describe this... explosion you mean." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. Not completing the gesture, he fisted a hand in hs hair and groaned in frustration. The feeling he'd had was still bright and clear in his mind, but finding words for it? Almost impossible.

"It felt like... like a flash of light," Sam said, picking and choosing his words. "Like a flash-bang, only without the sound. I felt like it pulled at something in me, latched on and didn't let go. Then, I felt sorrow and it did."

"And did you go back?" Cas asked, staring at Sam intensely.

"Yes, I did," Sam replied. "Dean and Kali stayed in the car while I worked my way into the room Gabriel died in. He was still laying there, Cas. Like he'd been forgotten and was nothing. I touched him and he was cold, no light in his eyes."

"It almost sounds like.... there was a connection between you and Gabriel," Cas explained, worrying at a lapel on his coat. "But that requires consent and desire on both sides." Sam started at the word desire, his mind kicking up disturbing, yet strangely alluring, images of Gabriel's face. Then, finally, one from Sam's memory: Gabriel looking at him as he revealed his true name, his face regretful and hopeful, as if he wanted Sam to accept him and thought he wouldn't.

"D... Desire?" Sam repeated. "What do you mean? What kind of desire?" He swallowed hard, warmth spreading down his chest as the word vibrated in his throat. 'Ok, so maybe not 100% straight,' Sam thought to himself.

"A desire to be close, to have a connection," Cas explained. "To stop being... lonely. I'm sure Gabriel missed his family while he was gone. And there was no one he could turn to, be himself with. Same with you, Sam. You have Dean, but you still fear letting him know everything." Sam lifted his head to look into Cas's concerned blue eyes. He blinked warily, knowing the angel could read his mind if he really wanted to. Which then led him to the thought that Gabriel could have read his mind. Could have known what he was thinking and feeling even as he tried to sort out the emotions himself.

"I know," Sam whispered. "I can't let him know everything. He has enough to deal with and he would feel it was his fault."

"Yes, and that's why you seemed to have reached out to Gabriel," Cas mused. The angel stood to pace, muttering to himself in Enochian as he tried to work out how to explain this to Sam. What exactly he and Gabriel had started. "Do you remember a time when he was all you thought about?"

Sam nodded his head, images of Dean dying and the six months he spent hunting the Trickster, Gabriel, flicking through his mind. He could still see those golden eyes bright in his mind, twinkling at him in a shared joke.

"And then you found him," Cas said. "And you talked, spent time together." Sam nodded again, remembering the earnest and pleading look on Gabriel's face.

"And you met again and he saved your life," Cas continued. Sam noticed that Cas was no longer asking questions but making statements. Like he already knew what Sam's answers would be but was talking him through it.

"And you mourned him," Cas said. "Sat at his side, touched him, cried for him." Sam nodded again, feeling the tears prickling his eyes again. Cas sat down on the bed and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the angel murmured, honest regret and sadness in his voice. "The reason you felt him die, are obsessing over him now, is because you both partially bonded. You reached out to each other in a moment of pain and loneliness and connected."

"Bonded?" Sam repeated, confused. "What do you mean? And is that why I still see his eyes everywhere? See him watching me in my dreams?"

"You do?" Cas asked, surprise flaring in his face. "You see him, now, not in your memories?"

"Yes, I do," Sam replied. "When I'm dreaming, I see his eyes off in the distance, just watching. Never any memories I have of him. What does this mean?" Cas sucked in a breath, his careful mask completely slipping. Sam watched him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It means he may not be as dead as we believe," Cas muttered before blinking out of Sam's sight with the familiar whooshing of wings.


	3. I Can't

"I... I can't... I don't.... he's alive?" Sam stammered at the empty room. He stared at the space Cas had occupied before flashing out of the room. His mind spinning, Sam stumbled up to pace. The last sentence Cas uttered chased itself around his mind, interspersed with images of Gabriel's eyes and Gabriel lying dead on the floor.

"He might be alive and we have a bond?" Sam muttered to himself as he paced. The idea didn't terrify him as it might have even a year ago. He had the feeling that Gabriel wouldn't do anything to put him in danger. And if he was completely honest with himself, Sam admitted that he was somewhat attracted to the snarky archangel.

Sitting back down on his bed, Sam ran that thought over in his mind. A small smile crossed his face as he realized he was looking forward to possibly seeing Gabriel again. The anger and pain from the Mystery Spot was still there but it was more like a phantom pain. He had forgiven the archangel that night in Elysian Fields, finally understanding why he did what he had.

But after several minutes, the hope that Cas was going to show up with Gabriel waned and Sam found himself bored. The room seemed too small now, far too small to hold his hopes and wishes and fears. Sighing, Sam stood and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, Bobby, get the holy water," Dean snarked as he saw his brother. "There's a stranger here."

"Shut up, jerk," Sam said, smiling.

"Bitch," Dean shot back before dropping his attention back down to the pie on his plate. He was happy to see Sam leave the confines of his bedroom.

"So, what prompted this entry into civilization?" Bobby asked dryly, sitting down at the table across from Dean.

"Needed more space to think," Sam replied tersely. "Cas... I called Cas to ask him something and he dropped a bit of a bombshell on me."

"Cas showed up and he didn't say hi?" Dean asked, hiding the flash of hurt that ran through him. "What did he have to say?"

"He said... that the reason I felt Gabriel die was that we had formed a "partial bond"," Sam tried to explain. "I told him that I've been seeing him in my dreams and they weren't memories. He went all shocked and said he might not be dead."

"Not dead?" Dean repeated, shocked. "Sam, you saw him dead. Lucifer killed him. How could that not be real?"

"I don't know," Sam replied, rubbing a hand over his arm absently.

"And a bond?" Bobby cut in. "What did he mean, bond?" Dean looked up sharply, suspicion and confusion in his voice. Cas had once said that he and Dean shared a profound bond. Was this something like that?

"Yeah, Cas said we reached out for each other," Sam replied. "Reached out in a moment of loneliness or something." Sam was oddly hesitant to explain everything Cas had said. It felt... private, intimate somehow. Just his. Another odd flare of warmth filled his chest and he wondered. His Gabriel?

"So, what?" Dean continued. "Cas flew the coop and now you are done being a hermit?"

"For now at least," Sam agreed. "The room seemed too small for my thoughts. Couldn't stand to stay there. Got anymore pie?" Bobby grunted in agreement and slid another slice over to Sam. The younger Winchester sat down at the table and they all ate in a companionable silence.

\------------------------------------

Several hours later and Sam couldn't even stand the confines of the house. He walked through the junkyard, weaving around and around the hulks of cars. Though he understood and was even happy about the epiphany he'd had earlier, Sam was still trying to wrap his head around it. About how he could be attracted to a snark archangel who had killed Dean hundreds of times to teach Sam a point.

He let his hands run over the cool metal of the cars, the sparks of cold bringing him out of his thoughts. Cas still hadn't returned, not even when Dean prayed for him. Sam worried that maybe Cas was wrong, maybe he had just wanted to get out of the conversation with Sam. But the angel wasn't that subtle, Sam reminded himself. And he had said Gabriel might be alive.

So Sam continued to walk, hoping that he would hear the sound of wings and see Cas and Gabriel. When wings finally did sound behind him, Sam almost didn't turn. Almost didn't believe that his mind hadn't made the sound up. A throat clearing behind him made Sam's mouth drop open and he turned, quickly.

"Hello, Sam," Cas said, nodding. Sam nodded back but his eyes were glued to the short man next to Cas. The man with golden brown eyes and messy brown hair. Gabriel smiled at him sadly.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked quietly. He took a step forward, one hand raising slightly to reach towards the archangel. The same explosion he'd felt that night at Elysian Fields rippled through his mind again. This time, it held currents of happiness and longing and deep, deep sorrow. A strangled sob escaped Sam's throat as he took in the emotions. They were coming from Gabriel?

"Hey, kiddo," Gabriel replied, his eyes trained on Sam's. He could feel the same emotions in his grace, the disbelief, happiness and confusion Sam radiated. And that, more than anything, confirmed what Castiel had tried to explain to him. Somehow, he had bonded with Sam, however unintentionally. And the hunter seemed... happy about it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Sam asked, hurt rippling through him. "I missed you, you son of a bitch. I felt you die!" Gabriel's eyes widened and he stepped forward until he was just a few feet from Sam.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel told him, one hand grasping Sam's wrist. An electric shock vibrated between the two of them and they both looked down at their hands.

"What does this mean?" Sam asked, voice gravelly with emotion. "Why do I feel like this?"

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry," Gabriel whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Why don't we go inside and I'll explain?"


	4. Can You Hear Me?

Sam nodded silently and turned to lead the way back to Bobby's house. He bypassed the kitchen where he heard Bobby and Dean talking with Cas. There was no point in facing the others until he knew what exactly was going on. Heading upstairs, Sam led the archangel to his room and closed the door.

"Sit," Sam said, pointing to the bed. Gabriel complied silently, watching the hunter as Sam paced. Studying his face, Gabriel stretched out his senses to feel the emotions the hunter was feeling. Happiness and confusion and a small spark of desire. Gabriel shuddered under the strength of Sam's feelings then withdrew. He felt strangely reluctant to go where he had not expressly been invited.

"So, explain to me about this bond?" Sam asked, still pacing. Gabriel thought for a moment, his thoughts flicking from one idea to the next.

"It's a connection, usually between angels, that unites their graces," Gabriel explained, picking his words carefully. "It's a bit like marriage between humans but goes far deeper. They can feel each other's emotions and, in very rare cases, read each other's thoughts. They are connected, forever."

Sam continued to pace the room, a thoughtful expression on his face. Gabriel couldn't read Sam's face so he skimmed lightly at the surface of the hunter's emotions. He felt confusion and academic interest. Then, a small warm spike of desire flashed through the hunter. Gabriel withdrew again in surprise. Sam wanted him?

"Go on," Sam prompted the archangel. "What happens when it's a human and an angel?"

"Something very similar only between the soul and the grace," Gabriel said. "They would latch onto each other and bind to each other. Forever. When the human died, if their soul went to Heaven, the angel can follow it. They would share emotions and possibly thoughts."

Sam stopped in front of Gabriel with an intense expression on his face. He studied the archangel, noting the lips that were turned down into a slight scowl and the golden brown eyes that seemed darkened by sadness.

Deciding that he couldn't go any further into this conversation without sugar and a drink, Gabriel snapped his fingers. Several candy bars and a couple bottles of beer appeared on Sam's nightstand. Gabriel offered one to Sam and Sam took it with a slight smile. He opened the bottle and took a drink, his eyes going wide in pleasure and surprise.

"My favorite beer," Sam said quietly, taking another sip. "How did you know?"

"One of the perks, I guess," Gabriel laughed humorlessly. He reached over and grabbed a candy bar, needing the rush and taste of chocolate. Sam grabbed one as well, taking dainty bites out of the chocolate. Watching as Sam's tongue swiped away the leftover chocolate on his lips, Gabriel swallowed tightly and felt a burst of want roll through him.

Sam tilted his head, a strange and surprisingly welcome warmth flooding him from the archangel. He examined the feeling, brushing over Gabriel's other emotions. Was that... desire? For him?

"What's that?" Sam asked quietly.

"You felt that?" Gabriel asked, starting. Sam nodded and finished his candy bar. Gabriel's eyes followed his movements, eyes darkening with need now. Sam sat down next to Gabriel on the bed, leaving a decent amount of space between them. Gabriel finished his chocolate bar in silence, not knowing or wanting to explain to Sam how he knew what beer to summon.

"All right, so how did the bond form between us?" Sam asked, dropping the subject for now. He had a feeling he'd be able to pick it up again after the explanation he was asking for. If it was something he wanted, which, right now, he wasn't sure about.

"Remember when you were hunting me?" Gabriel asked him. "After the Mystery Spot? The bond started then. You wanted to find me, you obsessed over me for those six months. And I'll admit, I obsessed a little over you too. You were always in my thoughts and I did follow you. And that was enough for the bond. Even though the emotions were negative ones."

"They weren't all negative," Sam admitted quietly, staring down at the floor. "There were times when I forgot about the anger and pain and hate. Times when your eyes or your smile would pop into my head and they were all I could think about."

"Same with you, kiddo," Gabriel said, his eyes widening in surprise. "I couldn't help but shadow you. You drew me in, somehow, like no one else has before. That's the main reason why I brought Dean back when you asked."

"And when I forgave you at the motel?" Sam asked quietly. "I felt something when you died. That never happened before. Was that the bond?"

"Yes," Gabriel replied, smiling slightly. "You forgiving me deepened the connection between us. Though, it wouldn't have existed if there was some part of you that didn't want it. Or if I didn't."

Gabriel fell silent again, not daring to look at Sam. This was the most open he'd been, the most honest, since running away from his family and becoming the Trickster.

"You wanted me?" Sam asked, confused. He could still feel the strongest of Gabriel's emotions and there definitely was a thread of want running through the sorrow and resignation. It seemed like the archangel had already given up on what he wanted.

"We're a lot alike Sam," Gabriel said quietly. "And it was lonely, hiding from my family." Sam read a lot into what the archangel didn't say and leaned forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand lonely," Sam told him. "And maybe that's why we formed this bond. At least Cas thinks so."

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Gabriel said again. "It was unintentional on my part. I wouldn't force someone into something like this."

"Hey, unintentional or not, I'm ok with it," Sam said, smiling. He inched closer to Gabriel on the bed until their legs touched. Warmth bled through Sam's jeans as he leaned forward into Gabriel's personal space.

"And I don't really want it to stop," Sam whispered, his breath ghosting across Gabriel's face. "I admitted to myself after I thought you died that I was attracted to you. I mourned the friendship that never was between us."

Gabriel sat, stunned at the the hunter's admission. He'd hoped, in a small deep part of himself, that Sam wouldn't be offended or disgusted by the bond. He looked up into Sam's eyes and saw the truth floating there.

"You don't mind it?" Gabriel asked, needing the confirmation. Sam shook his head and leaned forward until their lips were almost brushing.

"I dreamed of you," Sam told him. "I saw your eyes, watching me, always from a distance. Was that really you?" Gabriel nodded, his eyes never leaving the other hunters.

"I wanted to watch over you," Gabriel admitted. "And I felt guilty for making you believe I was dead. I watched you cry over my body." Sam felt the emotions in the archangel shift. Happiness and hope replaced the sorrow. They were mirrored in Sam's emotions and the feeling multiplied as they shared it across the bond.

"How do we know if the bond we have allows us to talk telepathically?" Sam asked, academic interest coming back.

Can you hear me? Gabriel thought at the hunter. Sam jumped, hearing Gabriel's voice in his head.

Yes Sam replied. So I guess this means we have one of those rare bonds huh?

"It does," Gabriel confirmed. "And now, it won't break. Not after we both agreed we liked and wanted it." He looked away, not wanting to see the expression on Sam's face.

Sam raised a hand to gently cup Gabriel's chin and tilt his face back towards him. He smiled gently at the archangel, tenderness washing through their bond.

"Good," was all he said before leaning down and pressing his lips to Gabriel's. "I don't want it to break." They wrapped their arms around each other, melting into the kiss.


	5. Heal

Gabriel broke their kiss first, much as he didn't want to. The archangel leaned back and studied Sam's face. The hunter's eyes were still closed, his red and swollen lips parted slightly. A slight flush covered Sam's skin and he panted gently. Then Gabriel lost himself when Sam opened his hazel eyes and caught his golden brown ones.

"Sam," Gabriel breathed, overwhelmed by emotion. "I would have thought there would have been more yelling and angsting over this."

"No," Sam replied, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile. "Not over this. Not when I have you back. I just needed an explanation for what I felt. Gabriel, you healed something in me I didn't even know was broken."

All Gabriel can do is stare at Sam, his mouth gaping open in surprise. The hunter laughed fondly at him, one hand lifting to caress Gabriel's cheek.

"I made you speechless, huh?" Sam asked, his eyes snapping with mirth. "Hang on, I gotta write this down or something. Memorialize it." Gabriel finally choked out a laugh, warmth flooding through him. Now he knew why he watched this hunter. Now he understood why Sam drew him so much.

"I think I'm in love with you, kiddo," Gabriel said seriously. "You healed me too." Sam couldn't think of anything to say in reply so he kissed Gabriel. His tongue dipped gently into Gabriel's mouth, exploring the taste and feel of him.

Soon, the kiss grew deeper, more passionate, as Gabriel pressed closer to Sam. He hummed into the kiss, the sound vibrating between them. Sam pulled the shorter archangel in his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel's back. Gabriel's hands slipped underneath Sam's shirt and he spread his fingers over Sam's back, caressing the skin.

"Much as I would love to continue this," Gabriel said breathlessly, looking deep into Sam's eyes. "This little bed won't be the most comfortable place to do it."

"Well, this little bed is all we've got," Sam said wryly. Gabriel shook his head and smirked. He pulled one hand out from underneath Sam's shirt and snapped. Sam felt a quick rush, making him dizzy, and he tumbled onto his back on a large bed.

"This is better," Gabriel said matter-of-factly, leering at Sam. The hunter sat up and looked around the large hotel room they were in. It was wallpapered in a cheerful green color. There was a large, flatscreen TV dominating one wall with two squashy armchairs in front of it. A small kitchen area contained all kinds of cakes and candy while the bathroom door stood open to show a huge whirlpool tub.

Then Sam's gaze fell to the bed and he felt his mouth drop open. It was a king-size bed, made of a deep, red mahogany. It was a sleigh bed, which Sam always considered to be the bed he wanted if he ever had tons of money, and had a Celtic knot design engraved in the headboard. The sheets were a dove-gray Egyptian cotton and felt like soft clouds under his fingers. In short, his dream bed.

"How did you know?" Sam asked, turning to the smug archangel.

"When we both accepted the bond out loud, I took the opportunity to dig into your mind a little bit," Gabriel said, moving slowly towards Sam. "I really liked the bed." The archangel stood in front of Sam and leaned towards him. Sam cupped his hands over Gabriel's cheeks and pulled the archangel down to him. They shared a deep kiss and then Gabriel was crawling over Sam's legs to straddle his lap.

Sam groaned into their kiss as Gabriel settled his weight against him and tangled his fingers in the archangel's hair. They just kissed, sitting there and learning each other's mouths. Sam had never been more turned on by just kissing in his life and he could feel Gabriel felt the same way. This bond was something he was going to need to get used to but he liked it.

Gabriel's hands snuck underneath Sam's shirt again, tracing the muscles of the hunter's abdomen. He ran his hands up and gently tweaked one nipple. He smiled when Sam groaned again, feeling the pleasure the hunter was emanating. It was definitely more interesting feeling his partner's emotions as well as his own. Gabriel slid Sam's shirt up and over his head then dipped his head to suck at the hunter's neck.

Sam tilted his head back and to the side to give Gabriel more room at his neck. The archangel obliged him by licking and sucking his way around Sam's neck and down to his collarbone. Once there, Gabriel sucked a large red mark onto the point of Sam's collarbone.

"Gabe," Sam panted, the pressure of their shared emotions pushing him to break the silence. "Please."

"What do you want, Sam?" Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear, his voice dark. "Tell me."

"You," was all Sam could reply. It was the only word he could think of at the moment that encompassed all that he wanted. He felt a hot spike of love/lust/happiness burst through their bond and knew it was coming from both of them.

Gabriel pushed gently on Sam's shoulders until the hunter was lying back on the bed. He ranged himself over Sam, not thinking about how much shorter he was, and nibbled his way down Sam's chest to one nipple. He laved his tongue over it until Sam was arching up into his mouth and his hands fisting in his hair.

With a snap, the rest of their clothes disappeared and they are lying side by side on the bed. Sam pulled Gabriel close to him, pressing his lips to the archangel's. Gabriel slid his hand down between their bodies and traced his fingers along Sam's thigh. He smiled into their kiss as Sam bucked his hips into his.

"Please," Sam whispered again, his voice hoarse with need. Moving his hand up, Gabriel gripped Sam and started stroking slowly up and down. The hunter arched and shifted until he was on his back, throwing his head back against the pillows. Gabriel followed him until he was draped over Sam's body, still stroking him.

"If you want to," Gabriel said seriously. "You have the option to stop me at any point. Just say the word." Sam raised his head to meet Gabriel's eyes and rolled his eyes. Gabriel chuckled and kissed him, trailing down his jaw and sucking at his neck again. He stroked faster, feeling Sam tremble underneath him. The bond they shared let him know when Sam was getting close and Gabriel removed his hand.

"What...?" Sam started before Gabriel raised a hand to silence him.

"You think that's all I plan to do to you?" Gabriel chuckled. "I have more plans than that." Sam nodded and ran a hand down Gabriel's chest. He paused above Gabriel's erection, studying it before gently wrapping his hand around it. Gabriel groaned at the touch and leaned down to kiss Sam again.

Sam continued to stroke Gabriel, learning the ways he could make him gasp or moan. He smiled, exhilarated to be the one making Gabriel make those noises. He moved faster, circling the head with a deft twist every time his hand came up. The only reason he stopped was because Gabriel gripped his wrist and pulled him away.

"Still not the only plans," Gabriel teased. The archangel snapped again and a tube of strawberry flavored lube appeared in his hand.

"Always with the sweets," Sam joked.

"Of course," Gabriel replied smoothly. "Strawberry tastes better anyway." He deftly opened the tube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Shifting Sam's legs apart, Gabriel reached between them and slipped a finger inside the hunter. Sam gasped at the intrusion, his hips jacking up off the bed.

"Easy, kiddo," Gabriel told him. "Just relax. I've got you." Sam relaxed against the archangel, his breath speeding up. Now that he was over the surprise, Gabriel's finger inside him felt really good. Gabriel stroked him, stretching until he could add a second finger. Sam inhaled in surprise at the burn but it soon disappeared.

Gabriel sped up his strokes, driving his fingers deep inside Sam. He hit a sensitive spot and Sam screamed his name as his hips bucked up off the bed again. Adding a third finger, Gabriel kept hitting that spot until Sam's mouth was open in wordless gasps. Gabriel withdrew his fingers, smirking at the small groan Sam made at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry, Sammy," Gabriel said, laughing darkly. "Still not done yet."

"Then stop teasing and get on with it," Sam grated out, frustrated beyond measure. The bond was doing a great job at letting him know how much Gabriel wanted him and his own want was being reflected back through the bond.

"Your wish, my command," Gabriel grinned and wrapped Sam's legs around his waist. He positioned himself just outside of the hunter and pushed his hips forward. He paused a few inches in, allowing Sam to get used to the pressure.

"Move, damn it," Sam whispered. His arms were wrapped tight around Gabriel's waist, his hazel eyes locked on Gabriel's golden brown ones. The archangel pushed further in until he was completely buried. Sam let out a breathy sigh, closing his eyes in pleasure. Running his hands over Gabriel's back, Sam started rocking against him. Gabriel found the rhythm quickly, sliding in and out of Sam with sure strokes.

"Gabe, you feel so good," Sam mumbled, leaning up to lick into Gabriel's mouth. His tongue rolled against the archangel's and pressed into the roof of his mouth. Though he didn't fight much when Gabriel's tongue pressed against his and into his mouth. Sam groaned into the kiss as Gabriel caressed him with his tongue.

Placing one hand on Sam's chest underneath his tattoo, Gabriel sat back and settled his knees underneath him. At this new angle, he was able to push further into Sam, making the hunter scream and writhe beneath him. Though Sam wasn't able to go far with Gabriel's inhuman strength holding him down. Which, he had to admit, was kind of hot.

Pleasure coursed through their bond now, dragging both men deeper into the other. They could feel everything the other was doing through the bond, feel everything the other was feeling. For the first time in both of their lives, Sam and Gabriel surrendered everything they were to the other person. Their thoughts melded along with their emotions until they felt like one person in two bodies.

Without needing to ask, Gabriel knew Sam was as close to orgasm as he was. The archangel moved faster, driving in as deeply as he could. He reached between their bodies and gripped Sam again, matching the pace of his hand with his hips. They rocked hard against each other, Sam's head thrown back onto the pillows again. Watching his face avidly, Gabriel drank in every moan and gasp, every pleased expression. He felt a warmth emanate from his hand and onto Sam's skin but didn't take the time to figure out what it was. He couldn't concentrate on anything except the warm flesh under his hands and around him.

"Gabriel," Sam moaned. "Gabriel, I love you."

"I know, Sam," Gabriel replied hoarsely. "I can feel it. And I love you." The burst of emotion through their bond sent both men over the edge, their screams mingling in the air of the hotel room. Through his closed eyes, Sam could see a burst of white light and knew it was Gabriel losing control. They rode their orgasms out, holding tight to each other.

When he could think again, Gabriel carefully pulled out of Sam and snapped them both clean. He was too tired to summon any sort of candy and settled for looking at Sam's flushed face. He threw an arm over the hunter's chest but jumped when Sam gasped in pain.

"What was that?" Gabriel asked, worried.

"Something burns on my chest," Sam replied, finally opening his eyes. "What did you do?" They both looked at the area Gabriel's hand had rested and saw the red imprint of the archangel's hand.

"You marked me?" Sam asked, confused and strangely happy. Now, he felt he truly did belong to Gabriel and the archangel to him.

"Not on purpose," Gabriel muttered. "I guess it happened when the bond melded us together completely. Can't say it doesn't fit you though, Sasquatch." They laughed quietly, Sam turning on his side to wrap his arms around Gabriel.

"That's ok," Sam replied, hugging the archangel close to him and placing his head on his shoulder. "I like it."

"I'm glad you do," Gabriel told him, tucking his head under Sam's chin. "Because I can't remove it. Nor do I want to." Laughing quietly one last time, they settled down to sleep, wrapped in each other heart, mind, and soul.


	6. Last Hope

Sam woke and looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He also felt an unaccustomed warmth on his side but smiled when he felt the presence of Gabriel in his mind. He turned his head to look at the sleeping archangel plastered to his side. Smiling, Sam watched as Gabriel snored lightly, his eyes flickering behind the lids. Sam leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Gabriel's temple and the archangel's eyes snapped open.

"Sammy," Gabriel said, stretching. "Morning."

"Morning, Gabe," Sam replied. "You sleep often? I thought angels didn't need to sleep."

"Don't need to, no," Gabriel agreed, leaning up to press a kiss on Sam's lips. "However, I've found I enjoy sleeping and indulge in it every once in a while."

Sam grinned at Gabriel and laid his head back down, studying the archangel's face. He stretched out through their bond and felt contentment and sleepiness emanating from the archangel.

"You know, when I saw that DVD you gave Dean," Sam said quietly. "I thought that it was our last hope. I thought it was the last bit of hope I'd ever have."

"And now?" Gabriel prompted when Sam didn't continue. He didn't have to add that he believed himself to be the walking dead when he gave them the DVD. He honestly didn't think he'd be able to trick Lucifer as he had.

"Now I have you back," Sam continued. "And there's hope for more than just surviving the Apocalypse. We may get a happy ending over this rather than just the world not ending bloody." He felt the burst of happiness from Gabriel and sent back his own happiness and joy. They settled back down onto the bed and Sam shut his eyes to grab at a few more hours of peace.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Bobby, where the hell is he?" Dean asked again, pacing the kitchen while the elder hunter watched him. "Sam wouldn't just disappear like that. I've searched his room and his cellphone was left behind. He doesn't leave that thing anywhere."

"Will you sit down, ya idjit?" Bobby snapped, slamming his glass on the table. He'd never admit it, but the grouchy hunter was worried for Sam too. He remembered when they were hunting what they thought was a Trickster the first time and he didn't trust Gabriel. Archangel or no archangel. He poured a little more whiskey into the glass and drank.

"What if Gabriel really isn't who he says he is?" Dean asked, suspicion threading through his voice. "What if its a, I don't know, shapeshifter or Lucifer in disguise or something?"

"You think Cas wouldn't be able to tell?" Bobby said, nodding as the angel appeared behind Dean.

"Hello," Cas said, nodding at Bobby and turning to Dean. Bobby sighed and took another drink as they started the intense staring contest the hunter and the angel had done ever since they first met. After several moments of silence, Bobby cleared his throat and had to choke back a laugh as Dean jumped and looked around guiltily.

"Yeah, so you're sure this is Gabriel?" Dean asked Cas.

"I would know, Dean," Cas said quietly, his voice carrying a tone of authority and warning. "Nothing could pretend to be my brother without my being aware of it. And I tested him thoroughly." A grin broke out on Dean's face at that, remembering all the times he and Sam had gone through tests to make sure they were who they said.

"So, angel version of holy water and silver?" Dean asked.

"Something like that," Cas agreed. "I checked his grace. No angel can completely disguise theirs."

"As long as it actually is Gabriel," Dean said, finally relaxing a bit. No matter what was going on, Dean always trusted Castiel's word. Knew he could count on the angel who had pulled him out of Hell.

"It is," Cas reassured him. "And my brother will never hurt Sam. Probably completely the opposite in fact." Dean looked up, confused, but Bobby let out a snort.

"That bond Sam was talking about, right?" Bobby asked, looking at Cas. The angel nodded and Bobby waved at the other kitchen chair. Cas looked at it dubiously before settling down on it, folding his coat around himself.

"What bond? What do you mean by that?" Dean asked, his hand unconsciously going to his shoulder and pressing on the scar there. Cas noticed the gesture and nodded at him.

"You have an idea already, Dean," Cas said. "You and I have a... lesser version of the bond. It happened when I raised you from Perdition."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Dean repeated, confusion and fear fluttering in his belly.

"It means that your soul and my grace are connected. Between us, it is very light and I can't feel anything of your emotions or thoughts," Cas explained. "But Sam and Gabriel have a deeper bond. One forged of loneliness and desire for company. And I'm guessing they are forging a stronger one since they have disappeared from here."

Bobby rolled his eyes and couldn't help but think, 'Another boy gone over an angel, the idjit.' He had made a bet with himself over when Dean would realize that he cared for Cas more than as a brother or helpful ally.

"Ok, I'm going to leave that for a little bit because I don't want to think about it," Dean said. "But what about us? I mean, this bond. Because I like my privacy, man, and I don't want you digging around in my brain."

"I can't," Cas replied, annoyance creeping into his tone. "I already explained that. The bond you and I share is the lightest one that is capable of being in existence. It will not go further unless there is consent and desire on both sides."

Bobby had to choke back another laugh as Dean's face turned from his normal tan to white and then red. The younger hunter was speechless, his widened eyes staring into Cas's. The angel sat calmly, holding Dean's eyes and returning his gaze.

"On that note," Bobby said, hearing footsteps on the stairs. "I think Sam is back." As he spoke, Sam and Gabriel walked into the room, Sam with his arm over Gabriel's shoulders and Gabriel with his arm across Sam's waist. The younger Winchester was shirtless, the brand on his chest twinging uncomfortably anytime any weight was put on it. Dean stared at the handprint then turned accusing eyes to Gabriel.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" he asked the archangel angrily. Gabriel smirked and ran his hand down Sam's side.

"Marked him as mine," Gabriel said, satisfaction threading his voice. He looked up at Sam, who blushed and put on his best bitchface.

"You don't have to word it like that," Sam protested, his arms tightening over Gabriel's shoulders.

"Congratulations," Cas's gravelly voice cut in. "I'm happy for both of you." Gabriel and Sam turned blinding smiles on Cas, happiness rippling between them.

"Thanks, Cas," Sam replied while Gabriel nodded at his brother. "So what now? We still have one more ring to find."

"I have an idea where Death might be," Cas said, pulling a rusty scythe out of his pocket. "This will pull in the direction of Death."

"What is that Cas?" Dean asked curiously. It looked familiar but he couldn't pin down the memory.

"This is Death's scythe," Cas replied. "And it's going to lead us directly to him."


	7. So It Goes

There was complete silence in the kitchen as everyone stared at the rusty weapon in Castiel's hands. The angel had a small smile on his face, enjoying the fact that he had surprised even Gabriel speechless. Turning, Cas placed the scythe on the table and wasn't in the least bit surprised when it spun so that the handle pointed east and vaguely south.

"Where.... did you get it?" Dean finally asked, his eyes wide.

"When you and Sam saved the seal from Alastair," Cas replied, his tone smug. "The reaper, Tessa, had already disappeared to start taking souls again and I thought this might come in handy later. And so it has."

Experimentally, Sam moved the scythe, pointing the handle south. As soon as he let go, the scythe swivelled again to its previous orientation. He whistled appreciatively and grinned around the room. Gabriel was still standing frozen, staring at the weapon.

"You know, I really didn't think it would work," the archangel muttered. "You guys getting the rings. Hell, you already had one before you even watched the DVD. And now you have three with the fourth in your sights. I will say this, everyone underestimates the Winchesters."

Sam walked back to Gabriel's side and wrapped his arms around the archangel, murmuring nearly silent words into his ear. Whatever Sam said apparently worked because Gabriel laughed and pressed kisses to the corners of Sam's mouth.

"So who is all going to meet Death?" Dean asked, his tone light and slightly sarcastic. The others looked at him in surprise, the thought just dawning on them as well. How do you approach a being who has been around since probably the beginning of time?

"I don't think Sam should go," Gabriel said playfully. "He would get "geek" all over Death and bore him into reaping him with all his questions." He nudged at Sam's arm and laughed at the annoyed look Sam sent him.

"And Gabriel probably shouldn't either," Sam countered. "Since he'll probably prank Death into reaping him." Dean laughed loudly at that, the image all-too-clear in his head. He had to sit down as the laughter continued, his stomach hurting.

"It wasn't all that funny," Gabriel said grumpily, glaring at Dean. A smirk and a snap later, Dean was covered in neon green and orange silly string. As the elder Winchester spluttered and tried to untangle himself, the rest of the people in the room laughed. Bobby and Cas finally took pity on the struggling hunter and used knives to cut Dean out of the sticky mess.

"I probably shouldn't go either," Bobby said, once Dean had been rescued from the silly string. "I don't really have any desire to meet Death before my time."

"Guess that leaves us, huh Cas?" Dean asked, winking at the angel. Cas stared at him, a slight flush rising on his cheeks. Dean was obivious but Gabriel nudged Sam and swivelled his eyes toward Cas.

You see what I see, kiddo? Gabriel asked through their bond. Sam looked at Cas, his eyes sharpening as the angel started to fidget with the knife he was holding.

Oh, wow, so that's what's with the intense staring, huh? Sam answered back. He felt a large smile crossing his face and saw that it was mirrored on Gabriel's.

They're not the only ones, Sasquatch Gabriel said, smugness radiating off him. Though they're bond is really weak. All they feel is a sense of connected-ness

We're gonna start doing the stare thing now, aren't we? Sam asked, amused resignation in his mental voice. And I wonder if Dean's ever gonna find a clue.

If he doesn't, we could always take our respective brothers and give them one Gabriel offered before turning back to the rest of the kitchen. He smirked at the odd stares he and Sam were getting.

"What?" he asked, shrugging. "Sam and I were having an important conversation."

"Sure," Bobby said sarcastically. "Done with blinks right?"

"We can talk to each other, telepathically I guess you'd call it," Sam said, blushing a bit as Dean's eyes whipped to his face. "Part of the bond we have."

"That's very rare," Cas offered, something almost like jealousy in his voice. Gabriel and Sam nodded, smiling at each other.

"So, anyway," Dean coughed, getting the conversation back on track. "Cas and I are going to see Death. Any arguments?" There were none forthcoming, so Dean went upstairs to change, leaving the scythe on the table.

When he came back down, he picked up the rusty weapon and waited for Cas to fly them out of Bobby's house. He scrunched his eyes closed as Cas's fingers moved towards his forehead; he hated travelling by angel taxi. After the two were gone, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist again, pulling the hunter close.

"I forbid cuddling in my kitchen," Bobby said gruffly. "At least while I'm in here. Go take it somewhere else."

"Sure thing," Gabriel chuckled, snapping. He and Sam appeared in the same room they'd been in before, their limbs tangled together on the huge bed. Sam laughed then kissed Gabriel on the forehead.

"Not that I'm complaining, Gabe," Sam said. "But how will we know when Dean and Cas are back?"

"I put something like an alarm system in place," Gabriel explained. "As soon as Castiel and Dean come back, I'll know. But right now, you're what's on my mind, Sasquatch." Sam laughed as Gabriel started running his hands over him and kissing him deeply. This was definitely a pleasant way to kill time.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stumbled a bit as Cas let him go, looking around the city they'd landed in with interest. He thought he recognized a few of the buildings but wasn't completely sure until he turned around and saw a street sign.

"Lake Shore Drive?" Dean asked. "Are we in Chicago?"

"It would appear so, yes," Cas offered, staring around as well. He turned and looked out over Lake Michigan, a small smile appearing on his normally stoic face. "I like it here. Lake Michigan is one of the few lakes that you can't see the other side with. And it has so many faces."

"Sure," Dean said, looking at the lake as well. He hadn't seen Lake Michigan all that often, but the few times he had, it had always looked different. Today, the waves had whitecaps, whipped up by the ever-present wind. The two took a moment to admire the view before a tugging in Dean's hand interrupted him.

"I think the scythe knows where to go," Dean said dryly as the handle pulled him forward. Cas placed two fingers on Dean's forehead again and they appeared outside of a pizza parlor. Dean looked inside and saw the diners slumped over in their chairs or sprawled on the floor, all apparently dead. Only one man was still seated and eating, his long fingers holding a fork and knife delicately. Dean took a deep breath and walked in, Cas behind him.

Dean tried to sneak up on the man, intent on killing him with the scythe or at least cutting off the hand with the ring on it. Before he could get even ten steps inside, the scythe heated in his hand and he had to drop it. It clanged loudly as it landed on the tile floor.

"Thank you," Death's dry voice sounded. "I was wondering where that had gotten to." He held up a hand and the scythe flew to him. Death caught it and flicked his hand, the scythe disappearing. He didn't even turn to look at the human and the angel as he waved at the chairs opposite him.

"Sit down," he ordered then went back to eating his pizza. Dean and Cas traded glances and warily moved forward, sitting on the edges of their chairs. Death served them each a slice of pizza and stared at them intently until each had eaten a bite.

"I do not like almost being attacked by my own possessions," Death said conversationally. "However, I do not like being bound to an archangel throwing a tantrum more. I'm assuming this is the reason you're here?" He held up his hand, showing a silver ring with a moonstone embedded in it. Dean swallowed and nodded, terror spiking.

"And if I give it to you," Death continued. "You have to promise me something in return."

"What is that?" Cas asked when Dean said nothing.

"I want you to take Lucifer and put him back into his cage," Death said simply. He waited while Dean and Cas looked at each other, confusion on their faces. "You don't honestly believe I want him walking the earth any more than you do, do you? I hate being told what to do by children."

"And you're just going to give us the ring?" Dean finally said. "No fighting, nothing? Just a promise to put Lucifer back in the cage?"

"You have to make one more promise, Dean," Death said, turning his dark eyes on the hunter. "You have to promise me that you will do whatever you need to to make this happen. Oh, and bring my ring back to me once it's done."

"Fine," Dean said, nodding fervently. "I promise." He held his hand out as Death took the ring off and dropped it into his hand. The ring was light, far lighter than its importance would lead one to think. Dean moved to stand when Death stopped him with a raised hand.

"Would you like to know how it works?" Death asked, a bit of sarcasm creeping into his voice. Dean nodded and sat back down. He and Cas listened carefully while Death detailed how the rings worked together and what needed to be done to turn them into the key. Once he was done, the hunter and angel stood, each nodding in respect to Death. They left, the whooshing of Cas's wings filling the restaurant for a few seconds.

"And so it goes," Death murmured, staring at the place the two had occupied. "Two small beings trying to undo the plans of God. They are going to need all the luck that possibly exists to accomplish that."


	8. Wandering

Bobby was wandering his blessedly empty and silent house while waiting for Dean and Cas to come back. At least, he hoped they were going to come back. Death was not a being one tangled with lightly. Just when he was starting to legitimately worry, Dean and Cas appeared in the library.

"About time, ya idjits," Bobby snapped, glaring at them. "What took you so long?"

"Death had some explanations for us," Dean said, his voice a little shaky. He still couldn't believe that they'd made it out in one piece. Or that Death was on their side only because he wasn't on Lucifer's.

"Explanations? You actually talked to Death?" Bobby asked, incredulity in his voice. He moved to sit down at the kitchen table, feeling he was going to be wanting to sit down to hear this. Before Dean could start talking, Sam and Gabriel appeared in the room accompanied by the sound of fluttering wings. The younger Winchester was still shirtless, the handprint scar on his chest a bright red. Gabriel snapped and a huge lollipop appeared in his hand as he looked around the room.

"I see you're still alive, Dean-o," Gabriel drawled. "And little Cassie, you too. How did your meeting with Death go?" Sam chuckled as he was presented with a candy bar, Gabriel waggling his eyebrows at him.

"We got his ring," Dean said, brandishing the silver-and-moonstone ring. "He wants us to put Lucifer back in the cage. Apparently, the devil is a child throwing a temper tantrum to Death." Sam gaped at the ring, taking it from Dean's fingers. He turned it around in his hand, studying the engravings on the band. It was a solid ring and seemed to have changed size to fit his finger.

"He just gave it to you?" Bobby asked, holding out his hand for Sam to pass him the ring. Studying it in his palm, Bobby could almost see it change size to fit him. "This thing is creepy."

"Yes, he did," Cas said. He was standing behind Dean with his hands in his pockets and staring at the elder Winchester's head. Gabriel nudged Sam and indicated Dean through their bond. Sam looked and smirked back at Gabriel.

"Death gave us the spell to open Lucifer's cage and taught us how to use the rings," Dean explained, pulling out the other rings they'd taken. He placed War's in the middle with the other three rings around it. They attached to War's as if they were magnets and Dean picked up the tangle of rings.

"Now we just need to figure out how to get him back in," Sam muttered, his eyes dark. He had an idea of how to do it, but it was something he was keeping deeply buried. He was pretty sure not even Gabriel knew what he was planning as a last resort.

"I'm sure we'll find a way," Gabriel said, smiling his usual careless smile. "Luci was always easily tricked when I put my mind to it."

"That's all well and good," Bobby said, frowning. "But now we need to keep this from him and all the other angels."

"The sigils on Sam and Dean's ribs will keep them hidden," Gabriel said before Cas could. "And you should probably get your own set, Bobby. Everyone and their uncle knows that they just need you to get to the Winchesters." Before Bobby could protest, Gabriel moved forward and laid his hand flat on Bobby's chest. The elder hunter screamed as the sigils were burned into his ribs and glared at the smirking archangel.

"You should have asked, idjit," Bobby muttered, rubbing a hand over his sternum. The phone rang before Gabriel answered and Bobby got up to get it. After a short conversation, Bobby came back to the table with a concerned look on his face.

"Lucifer's in Detroit," he said, running a hand over his face. "Just got a call from another hunter. He's looking for Sam. He has hostages and has warned all the hunters in the area that if Sam doesn't meet with him, he's going to kill them all slowly and painfully."


	9. Fight

Detroit.

The devil was in Detroit and he was waiting for Sam. This was Dean's nightmare come true, from the time Zachariah had hurled him into the future. The hunters and angels looked between Bobby and Sam, wondering what was going to happen.

"I can't let him kill all those people," Sam said quietly, his distress radiating through his bond with Gabriel. He felt the archangel send back waves of reassurance and love but they did nothing to ease the guilt. Sam looked at Bobby and Dean, the determination written across his face.

"You can't go, Sammy," Dean said, his voice hard. "This is exactly what he wants. Detroit is not a good place to be with him there."

"Dean, you can't stop me," Sam replied, his eyes softening as he looked at his brother. "This is my fault and I have to fix it." Feeling the hurt coming from Gabriel, Sam wrapped his arms around his archangel and held on tight, pushing love and comfort through their bond.

Sam, we can find a way to rescue the hostages without you confronting him Gabriel said urgently.

Gabe, this might be the only way. Besides, we have the rings now and I have a plan Sam replied, keeping his plan firmly buried.

Knowing you Winchesters, that doesn't reassure me, kiddo Gabriel told him, worry in his eyes.

Trust me. I'm going to finish this one way or another Sam said, hugging Gabriel tightly.

"I still don't like this," Bobby said, backing Dean up. "He's picked his battleground and you going to him is just walking into a trap."

"But I know it's a trap and we have the key to his cage now," Sam argued. "Maybe this is the perfect time for us to get him back into the cage."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Cas asked, a sarcastic edge to his voice that he'd learned from Dean. "I doubt he's going to just jump in if you ask him nicely."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Cas," Dean said, nudging the angel's arm. They all looked at Sam, who fidgeted but kept the look of determination he'd been wearing.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure it's going to work," Sam admitted. "But right now, we need to get up there to rescue those people."

The argument continued for several more minutes but Sam finally convinced the others that they needed to go. Gabriel stayed out of it, knowing exactly what Sam was feeling through their bond. The archangel had a squirmy feeling in his gut, as if everything was going to come crashing down. He tried to ignore it though, concentrating on his belief and love for Sam.

Dean finally caved, Sam coming up with a reasonable argument for every one of his objections. They headed up to Detroit, Gabriel taking Sam and Cas taking Dean and Bobby. Sam stumbled a bit as they landed outside a slightly rundown apartment building.

"He's in there," Gabriel said quietly, his wings mantling over himself and Sam. The temperature was colder than it should be, Lucifer's presence freezing the area. Sam looked up at the building and could see two demons looking out the window.

"I need to go up there to rescue those hostages," Sam told the others. "Lucifer is trying to win me over. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt me and might just let them go."

"You're not going without me," Dean said adamantly, brandishing the tangle of rings at him. "I've got the key and you're going to need someone watching your back."

Sam didn't argue with him, knowing that if he had to use his plan, he would need Dean to open the cage. Taking a deep breath, Sam said his goodbyes to Bobby and Cas. He saved Gabriel for last, hugging his archangel hard and kissing the top of his head.

No matter what happens, remember that I love you Sam said, his emotions getting the better of him.

I really don't like the sound of that goodbye, kiddo Gabriel replied, placing his hand over the mark above Sam's heart. You better not be planning on doing anything stupid up there

Stupid is my last resort Sam told him, laughter rumbling through their bond. He pressed one last kiss to Gabriel's lips and let go, nodding to Dean. The two brothers walked up to the doorway and met the demons standing inside.

"I hear Lucifer wants to see me," Sam said diffidently, hiding the fear and nervousness he felt.

"You yes. Your brother, no," one of the demons sneered. Dean tensed up, ready to fight, when Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"We both go or neither of us do," Sam told the demon. The man thought about that then turned and walked away. The Winchesters followed, heading up the stairs to the fourth floor. There, Lucifer was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by several people. The fallen angel smiled when he saw Sam.

"Hello, Sam," he greeted the hunter, spreading his arms in welcome. "I'm so glad you were able to make it. I just knew these people would draw you out."

"I'm here now," Sam snarled through gritted teeth. "Let them go."

"But of course. All of you can go now," Lucifer said, waving his hand at the people cowering on the floor. A few looked at him, terror on their faces, before they all stood and rushed from the room. The only people left were Sam, Dean, and the devil and he looked like he had all the cards. Sam looked over at Dean and saw that his older brother had the rings in his hand, concealing them as well as he could from Lucifer.

"Sam, you look surprised that I let them go," Lucifer chided the younger Winchester. "When have I ever lied to you? And Dean, you can stop trying to hide the rings. I know your plan to open my cage."

"Sam..." Dean started to say when Sam cut him off.

"It doesn't matter, Dean," Sam said, resignation clear in his voice. "I knew this might happen and I have a plan. Just keep the rings ready."

Sam squared his shoulders and took one step towards Lucifer. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm here to say yes."

"You are?" Lucifer asked, a smirk crossing his face. "You think you can say yes to me and then jump into the cage carrying me with you, don't you? Oh Sam, you are just too adorable sometimes. That will never work."

"I think it will," Sam said, ignoring the strangled sounds Dean was making behind him. "You think you're stronger than me? Prove it. Yes."

Sam watched as Lucifer smiled and tilted his head back. A fierce golden-white light erupted from the body that used to be a man called Nick. Sam could hear Dean screaming his name as he braced himself for the fight of his life. Literally.


	10. To Each His Own

Sam felt a searing cold envelope his body as the light surrounded him. The light burrowed under his skin, each contact feeling like a shard of ice digging into him. Lucifer sank into Sam's mind, taking over his body and laughing while he did so.

 _Finally!_ the fallen angel exulted in Sam's head. _My true vessel. I have come home_

Lucifer stretched himself out in Sam's skin, studying the blood vessels and neurons, organs and muscles. This felt _right_ and he laughed more as he lifted his hand to flex the fingers. Sam was a small, struggling voice in the back of his mind, scratching and kicking at the golden light that was the fallen angel.

Lucifer looked around and realized that he had fallen to the floor while incorporating himself into his vessel. He saw Dean standing in front of a gaping hole in the wall, the rings opening the way into his cage. Lucifer smirked and decided to have a little fun.

"Sammy, you gotta go now!" Dean yelled when Lucifer stood up. The older Winchester gripped his elbow and half-pulled, half-pushed the fallen angel towards the entrance to the cage. Lucifer walked forward then stopped, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Sammy's long gone," Lucifer drawled, his voice resonant in Sam's throat. "I was just messing with you." Reaching out, Lucifer intoned the counter-spell in Enochian and grabbed the rings before they detached from the wall. He put them in his pocket, winked at Dean, and disappeared amid the sound of wings.

\------------------------------------------------------

An indeterminate time later, Sam was still fighting against the hold Lucifer had on his body. He'd tried to find a weakness, some chink in Lucifer's iron control. He'd done everything he could think of to try to regain his body and none of it was working. Resting for a time, Sam looked out of his own eyes and saw several people that he thought he recognized.

"See, Sam?" Lucifer asked, waving his hand at the people standing in a loose circle. "This was always meant to happen. You were always meant to be mine. Azazel made sure of it. There's your kindergarten teacher, your prom date, and your friend from that time in East Lansing. We've been with you always, pushing and nudging to make sure that you would choose me when the time came."

 _I only said yes to fight you_ Sam argued from within his own mind. _I didn't say yes because all these people pushed me into it_

"But I bet you'd like to get revenge on all these demons, wouldn't you?" Lucifer asked, his voice sliding through Sam's mind like silk. "You've gotten so good at killing them, haven't you? I'll tell you a secret: I hate demons too. Want to have some fun?"

He paused here, a smirk stretching his borrowed lips. Lucifer could feel Sam fuming in the back of his mind, still scrabbling desperately for control of his body back. When the hunter didn't speak again, the fallen angel shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"To each his own, I suppose," Lucifer said sadly. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to do a little housecleaning."

When the first demon screamed, Sam had to close his eyes and ears to it. Or at least what passed for his eyes and ears while he was trapped in his own body. Lucifer took a cold delight in causing pain to each and every demon, making the seconds stretch into eternities. After silence fell, Sam looked through his eyes again to see his body covered in blood and Lucifer pulling his lips into a lazy grin.

"Too bad you missed the fun, Sam," Lucifer purred. He stretched sinuously, revelling in the feel of his vessel. Licking the blood from his fingers, Lucifer looked into the mirror and sighed as Sam cringed away from the sight.

"You might as well get used to things," Lucifer said softly, staring at Sam in the mirror. "I'm going to be in charge for a good, long time. Not even my brothers could defeat me. Do you know how many I've killed? Your precious Gabriel was just the most recent."

Sam started, not realizing that Lucifer had known about his attachment to the snarky archangel. He wondered if the fallen angel knew that Gabriel was alive. Hearing Lucifer speak again, Sam focused back on the conversation.

"You feel so surprised, Sam," Lucifer told him. "I could tell how you felt about my brother when you both were in that room in Elysian Fields. It was impossible _not_ to see it. You should know that I regret killing my brother but it had to be done. He couldn't be allowed to stand against me."

 _Killing family is never right_ Sam spat back. _And if you had an ounce of compassion in you, you'd understand that_

Sam fought harder against Lucifer, feeling his strength coming to an end. He had hoped, somewhere deep down, that he would have been able to win. Would have been able to stand up to the devil and shove him back into the cage. As he prepared what he could feel was going to be his final attack, Sam turned his attention back to what Lucifer was saying.

"I understand why you feel that way," Lucifer said softly, his eyes going soft in the mirror. "But I have concerns far more important than family. Gabriel turned his back on us first by running away. He was always my favorite brother."

 _And he loves you_ Sam muttered, wondering if his family was the gap in Lucifer's control. _He told me himself. Gabriel is still alive, you bastard. And he's mine_

Sam let the full weight of the bond he'd been keeping hidden burst across his mind, showing Lucifer exactly what Gabriel was to him. That the archangel was still alive. With the sight of golden brown eyes filling his mind, Lucifer let his control slip, just an inch. His shock was enough for Sam to push through and regain control of his body. Breathing on his own for the first time in days, Sam stretched and smiled into the mirror.

"I've got you now," he told the fallen angel screaming in his head. "And we're going to finish this." He picked through his memories of Lucifer and found the one where the fallen angel flew to another place. Tugging on Lucifer's grace, Sam flashed to Bobby's house where his brother, the older hunter, and the angels were sitting and morosely passing around a bottle of whiskey. Gabriel was the first to notice him, their bond telling the archangel Sam was near.

"Sam!" Gabriel exclaimed, hopping up to hug the hunter. Sam hugged him back for a moment before pushing him away and looking at Dean.

"I need you to open the cage," Sam said through gritted teeth as Lucifer struggled harder. "Hurry, I can't hold him much longer."

Sam passed the rings to Dean, unable to say the spell while holding Lucifer back. The elder Winchester dropped the rings on the ground and chanted in Enochian while the others stood back. Looking at each person in turn, Sam silently said his goodbyes. He sent a burst of love and comfort through the bond to Gabriel before snapping it using Lucifer's knowledge. Then he jumped into the hole, his eyes closed as Lucifer railed against him.

The hole closed and the rings sat smoking on the ground. Silence reigned for a few moments as everyone stared at the floor. Dean was the first to move, picking up the rings and placing them gently on the table.

"He's gone," Gabriel whispered, his eyes wide and unseeing. "He's completely gone, I can't feel him anymore. He sacrificed.... everything."

With a small cry, Gabriel fell to his knees over the spot where Sam had jumped. Throwing his head back, he howled his grief to an uncaring world.


	11. Quarrel

Sam looked at Gabriel, the archangel the last thing he wanted to see before he jumped. This was not how he imagined dying but it was all right. He had his family and he knew Castiel would keep Dean from doing anything stupid. Though he felt empty and alone without the bond with Gabriel. Closing his eyes, steeling his mind against the railing of the fallen angel within him, Sam tipped forward and fell into the darkness surrounding Lucifer's cage.

Searing heat and cold surrounded Sam as he fell, ripping and tearing at him. He could hear Lucifer screaming, a wordless yell that made him shiver. As they continued to fall, Sam could feel pieces of himself being ripped away, devoured by the darkness. Opening his eyes, he could only see black and Sam screamed in terror at what he had done. Though it was the only way.

Lucifer could feel his vessel dissolving and knew that the power of his cage was too strong for Sam. He cursed his father, Sam, Gabriel, but most of all himself. He fell for the hunter's trick of keeping Gabriel's survival from him. Now he was going to be trapped again for all eternity with no hope of release. His first had already been killed to free him the first time. There was no going back.

Sam felt the fallen angel leave his mind and sighed in brief relief. The last bits of his body were ripped away and he could feel himself rising again, leaving Lucifer behind. A bright, white light appeared above him and he flew into it, no other possible destination crossing his mind. That was the last he knew for some time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"But dude, seriously?" Dean asked, grabbing for the popcorn bowl Sam was holding. "Bruce Lee better than Chuck Norris? Come on."

"I still think Bruce Lee could take Chuck Norris," Sam said doggedly, some part of him wondering why they were having this argument again.

"But Chuck Norris is... Chuck Norris," Dean said, waving a hand full of popcorn for emphasis.

The argument continued until Sam noticed a man standing in the doorway of Bobby's kitchen. He seemed extremely familiar to Sam and he stopped talking to study him. Dean kept up his end of the argument with no input from Sam, worrying the younger Winchester. Something.... wasn't quite right.

"You quarrel with your brother a lot, Sam," the man observed, walking into the library. "Yet rarely in actual anger. You both quarrel to show your love for one another."

Sam nodded warily, still studying the man. Though he didn't appear dangerous, Sam had long since stopped taking that at face value. The man was of medium height, shorter than Sam, and had dark brown eyes, black hair, and dark skin. A memory of a garden and an angel who spoke to God burst across Sam's mind.

"Joshua!" Sam exclaimed, standing up to meet Joshua's eyes. "I don't understand. Where am I?"

"You're in Heaven, Sam," Joshua replied, a hint of a smile playing around the edges of his mouth. "Your sacrifice for the good of everyone on earth and in Heaven granted you entry here."

"But, it was just one act," Sam argued, confusion in his eyes. "All the stuff I did before, letting Lucifer loose in the first place, isn't that enough to earn me a spot in Hell?"

"As your brother told you before, you were trying to do the right thing," Joshua explained. "And a sacrifice for the good of all tends to trump everything."

Sam pondered that for a few moments, looking down at the Dean still arguing on the couch. He'd segued into who was hotter, Megan Fox or Scarlett Johansson and Sam smiled at remembering. In the end, he'd let Dean win with Scarlett Johansson and they'd gone on to watch movies with Bobby until the sun came up.

"And how do you know this?" Sam asked, looking back at Joshua. "I would have thought that this was a decision only God could make or something."

"And so He has," Joshua agreed, smiling wider. "You are where you belong, Sam Winchester."

"How.... How could you know?" Sam stuttered. "Unless.... are _you_ God?"

Joshua merely continued to smile at Sam and held out a closed hand. When Sam reached for it, Joshua dropped something hot into his hand. Then Sam was left alone, even Dean and Bobby gone from the room. He looked down and saw the amulet he'd given Dean all those years ago resting in his palm.

A sudden whirring of wings and arms wrapping around him from behind startled Sam out of his reverie and he struggled hard against the embrace.

"Sam, stop!" Gabriel's voice rang out and Sam immediately froze. There was no way he was this lucky....

"Yes, I'm really here," Gabriel said suddenly. One of Gabriel's hands traveled up Sam's chest and came to rest on the palm print burned onto Sam's skin. Gasping, Sam reeled as their bond came to life again.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Sam murmured, turning in the embrace and wrapping his arms around the short archangel. "I'm so sorry, Gabe."

"It's all right, kiddo," Gabriel replied, moving them to the couch. He could feel Sam trembling and didn't want the hunter to fall. "Though I wish you had told me what you were planning on doing."

"I couldn't. You or Dean would have tried to stop me. There was no other way," Sam replied. As soon as they were seated, he all but crawled into Gabriel's lap, wanting to be as close to the archangel as he could. He gripped tightly at the emotions flooding their bond, pushing love, happiness, and relief back as hard as he could.

"Maybe, maybe not," Gabriel replied, pressing kisses to Sam's forehead, cheeks, and lips. "I'm just relieved it's over and proud of you for standing up to Lucifer. But if you ever break our bond again, I'll smite you myself." Gabriel softened the threat with a deep kiss, his hands coming up to tangle in Sam's hair.

"Never doing it again," Sam told him breathlessly. "Though I'm stuck here in Heaven for good now, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. And Dean is going to be pissed about it," Gabriel replied, knowing Sam's brother well. "But once he gets over it, I think he'll be relieved that you're here waiting."

"And maybe with not worrying about me, he'll get his head out of his ass and realize how much he cares about Cas," Sam said, laughing. "Will you tell him for me? Next time you go to Earth? Tell him I'm here and he doesn't have to worry anymore?"

"Of course, Sammy," Gabriel said. He kissed Sam again, his hands running down the hunter's back. Concentrating, because the couch wasn't ideal for what the archangel had planned, Gabriel moved them to a room similar to the one they were in the first time they were together. They tumbled down on the bed, limbs tangled together.

"I really do like that you can move anywhere you want," Sam chuckled, looking around the room . It was filled with all his favorite foods and Gabriel's favorite candies. "I have a feeling we're going to be spending a lot of time here, aren't we?"

"We are," Gabriel confirmed. He traced down Sam's chest and snuck his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt. Slowly, the archangel lifted Sam's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Before he could get his hands on Sam's skin, the hunter rolled them and ranged his body over the top of the archangel.

"Getting bossy there, kiddo," Gabriel said, smirking up into Sam's eyes.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Sam chuckled, leaning down to suck Gabriel's bottom lip between his lips. "I can feel that you do."

Sam gripped Gabriel's hips and ground his own down, groaning a bit at the flash of arousal that went through their bond. He slid his hands to the front of the archangel's jeans and undid them before sliding them down and off. Gabriel snapped and Sam's own jeans and boxers disappeared.

Chuckling, Sam kissed his way down Gabriel's chest, licking around the nipples. He settled himself between the archangel's legs and pressed kisses to the insides of his thighs. Concentrating for a moment, hoping it would work, Sam made a bottle of lube appear next to him on the bed. He laughed loudly, grabbing the bottle and snapping the top open.

"Where did you get that?" Gabriel asked, looking quizzically at the bottle.

"Heaven, Gabe," Sam explained happily. "Means what I want happens."

Sam poured a generous amount of the slick fluid over his fingers and rubbed them to warm it up. Shifting, he slid his hand underneath Gabriel and teased at the skin around his entrance. He leaned forward so that his breath ghosted over the head of Gabriel's erection and couldn't help a chuckle as the archangel jumped.

"Little touchy, huh?" Sam joked.

"Are you going to tease me or are you going to do something?" Gabriel growled, his eyes dark with lust. Sam circled a finger around Gabriel's entrance one last time before sliding in, his tongue darting out to lick at Gabriel's erection at the same time. He worked his finger in slowly, twisting to stretch the archangel.

Leaning forward, Sam took the head of the archangel's erection in his mouth, his tongue flicking at the sensitive underside. As he started moving his finger in and out, Sam moved his head up and down on Gabriel's erection. He kept it slow, wanting this to last. Soon, he added a second finger and opened Gabriel even more, twisting and curling his fingers inside him. Gabriel was bucking up into his mouth now, making short, growling noises.

"Yes, Sam, like that," Gabriel hissed, pushing down hard on Sam's fingers. "Deeper inside me, I want to feel you."

Sam obliged, humming around Gabriel's erection. He sank his two fingers in to the last knuckle, pushing in hard. He stroked quickly, adding a third finger to Gabriel's keening approval. Sam could feel Gabriel trembling around him, lust and desire flooding their bond. He moaned when Gabriel surrendered completely to their bond and the hunter could feel everything the archangel was feeling.

Sam moved his hand faster, curling his fingers to hit the bundle of nerves he knew would make Gabriel scream. Taking the archangel's erection deeper into his mouth, Sam traced the underside of the shaft with his tongue. He could feel when Gabriel was close to orgasm and groaned when fingers tangled into his hair, pushing him to move faster. Sam obliged and felt through their bond and Gabriel's body when the archangel orgasmed.

Sam stroked him through it, gentling his fingers because he knew how sensitive the archangel would be. When the fingers in his hair left, Sam lifted his head and smiled up at Gabriel. The archangel was panting, his eyes barely open and his skin flushed.

"Damn, kiddo," Gabriel muttered. "You're really good at that."

"And I'm not done yet," Sam replied, removing his fingers and shifting so he could line his erection up with Gabriel's entrance. He pushed forward until the head of his erection slid in. Gabriel moaned and pulled Sam close to him, burying his head in the hunter's neck. Sam slowly rocked his hips up, driving himself deeper until he was completely buried in the archangel underneath him. Stopping, Sam propped himself up on his elbows to look into Gabriel's eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" Sam asked, a smile curling his lips.

"Kiddo, the time I don't is the time I will have gone completely blind, deaf, and closed to the bond we share," Gabriel replied dryly. "I love you too, though I wish you would _move_ already." He leaned up and captured Sam's lips, plunging his tongue into the hunter's mouth. As they kissed, Sam started pumping his hips in short, sharp thrusts.

Wrapping his legs around Sam's waist, Gabriel pulled him in deeper and moaned into their kiss. He turned the kiss into something dirtier, licking his way around Sam's mouth. He groaned when Sam moved faster, his hips snapping hard into Gabriel's.

"Come on, Sam," Gabriel urged, breaking their kiss. "I'm not gonna break. Harder."

Sam gasped out Gabriel's name and lowered his head to suck a deep red mark onto the archangel's neck. He bit at the junction of shoulder and neck, lifting Gabriel's hips to drive deeper inside him. Their panting and groans filled the room as they rocked together. As the archangel squeezed Sam tightly, the hunter came, screaming Gabriel's name. He pumped hard a few more times, riding out his orgasm before tumbling breathlessly down onto Gabriel.

They held each other tight, Gabriel running gentle fingers through Sam's hair as they caught their breath. Finally, Sam shifted and stretched out at Gabriel's side, pulling the archangel against his chest.

"If that's what sex is like in Heaven, you are going to be very busy for the foreseeable future," Sam murmured sleepily in Gabriel's ear. He nuzzled into the base of Gabriel's neck, planting soft kisses.

"I'm perfectly happy with that," Gabriel told him, laying his arms over Sam's as they wrapped around his waist. They fell asleep, their breathing slowly syncing. And when Gabriel met up with Dean and Bobby later, if he left this part out, he was pretty sure they wouldn't mind.


End file.
